His Dark Side
by Ravenlight Dragon
Summary: Christian shows Ana his dark side and sees her reaction to it. Based on Kelly Clarkson's song Dark Side One Shot


**A/N: this is a one shot based on Kelly Clarkson's- Dark Side. I do not own the song ( though I do love to sing it), nor do I own the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. I am enjoying the ideas that pop into my head from time time and playing with the characters occasionally. Again, rude reviews will be deleted. I accept polite constructive criticism, otherwise I'd never learn how to better my writing. Thank for reading! :)**

* * *

He's kneeling on the floor, in Sub position. Oh my God! What has she done! Oh Christian please! Please get up!

"Christian! _Please_ get up, don't do this! _Please_! Look at me!"

But he won't. He continues to keep his eyes cast down towards the floor, hands palm up on his thighs refusing to do what she's asking, like he's waiting for her to make a command.

She kneels on the floor in front of him. Tears streaming down her face she grasps his cheeks between her palms and tries to make him look at her. He won't budge.

"_Christian_, look at me."

Finally, after the command he looks up at her. The pain in his eyes almost makes her heart stop. He looks so desolate. So afraid. How did an argument over that psycho Leila turn into _this_?

"Christian talk to me! Please! Tell me what's wrong! Why do you look so afraid?!"

"If I tell you **promise you'll stay**, Ana. **Don't run away!** I couldn't take if you left me, once I showed you my **dark side**."

"Christian, what are you talking about? You don't have a dark side. Even if you did, I'd never leave you for it. Don't you get it Christian? I love you! I love everything about you!"

"**Everybody's got a dark side**, Ana. **Do you love me? Can you love mine? Because Nobody's a picture perfect**. And you don't know everything about me Ana. **Will you love me? Can you love mine?**"

"Why don't you tell me, and let _me_ be the judge of that?"

Sighing in resignation he nods his head and begins to tell her. She wonders what he feels could be so bad it would push her away from him again. It surely can't be as bad as he thinks it is. She came back to him after the belt incident after all and that was as bad as it could get. Or is she wrong?

"I told you about the BDSM and how and who introduced me to it, but not why it appealed to me so much." Pausing he watches her face, looking for even a hint of doubt, of her wanting him to stop.

"Go on Christian," she whispers, anxious for him to just tell her.

"Ana, I beat little brown haired girls because they remind me of the crack whore."

There, he'd said it. The ball was in her court and, if the look on his face was any indication, he expected her to run. To leave now. Well sorry to disappoint you Mr. Grey, but she's not going anywhere.

"Is that all?"

Obviously it isn't _exactly _something she wanted to hear, but she had always thought there was something from his childhood that made him feel BDSM was the right choice for him. The look of confusion, self-loathing and irritation on his face almost makes her wish she hadn't asked. Almost.

"Is that _all_! Are you _fucking_ serious?! Isn't that fucking enough?! Perhaps you didn't fucking hear me quite fucking _clearly_, let me repeat it. _I beat little brown haired girls because they remind me of my crack whore bitch of a biological mother!_"

His breathing is ragged and he's shouting by the end. Tears streaming down his face now too, clearly upset that he didn't get the response he was expecting. Too bad for him. She would just have to continue to disappoint his expectations of her reactions to what he felt was his darkness, what he thought made him a "_monster_".

"I can see what you're trying to do Christian. Let me tell you though, it's not going to _fucking _work! Get it through that overly_ goddamned _thick head of yours! **Even if it hurts! Even if you try to push me out. I promise I'll return. I'll remind you of who you really are**! I'm not going _any_-fucking-_where_!"

Now she's shouting, determined to make him get it! To make him see she's staying, she's not going to walk away from this again. She loves him too damn much.

**_"_Promise me you'll show me who I really am?**" His voice is so small, barely a whisper, she has to lean in closer to him just to hear his words.

"Oh Christian, of course. I promise, for the rest of our lives, I will remind you of who you really are. The loving, generous, loyal, control freak I fell in love with the moment he gently helped me to my feet after falling to my knees into his office."

He smiles then- a beautiful, watery smile. Full of love, hope and even a little bit of contrition- probably at the mention of his control freakery. She thinks this one is probably her favorite. It may not light up his face but it's so full of emotion it takes her breath away.

"You know, I think that's also the moment I fell in love with you? I know we'll have ups and downs. I'll probably anger you on a practically daily basis, **but we're worth it.**"

"**You know that we're worth it_._**"

And then she's in his arms and he's kissing her with all the love and passion that he feels. Gently rising he picks her up off her feet and moves them into their bedroom, where he proceeds to show her just how much he loves her.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
